Devil's House
by Di.M.H
Summary: a new case brings back a face from the past as SPR works to solve a case of so many deaths, Naru reutrns with his two uncles, when SPR learns that he lost his family, it's all up to Mai to save him from the deeps of loneless and can they solve the case?


Devil's_ House_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys what's up? we have a new story for ya, let me know how you like it, inpired by the White Panther saga and A Night Curse, plese R&R, thank you,"**

File 1, Devil's House part 1: Three teams

"Welcome," said a voice as the SPR team walked into the room.

"I am Haiku Yara," a man introduced himself.

"I hope you make yourselves at home."

Madoka just smiled at him.

"Hello Yara-san," she replied, "I am the head of SPR Madoka Mori, at your service."

"Ah Mori-san," said Haiku, "I've heard that SPR was run by a boy at the age of seventeen."

"Yes, that was true but he has some family problems so I'm filling in for him," Madoka explained with a smile.

"I see," said Haiku, "And who have you brought with you today?"

Madoka turned to the others with her smile still on her face.

"They are close friends and specialist that volunteered their time to assist in this case," she explained.

"John Brown," said a boy with hair and blue eyes wearing a dark brown jacket.

"Houshou Takigawa," said a man with light brown hair tied back.

"Ayako Matsuzaki," said a red haired woman.

"Masako Hara," said a girl with short dark hair with the appearance of that of a doll.

"And these are my assistants."

"Lin Kojo," said a tall Chinese man

"Yasuhara Ousam," said a boy with glasses and dark hair smiling.

"Mai Taniyama," said a girl with short brown hair and large brown eyes to match.

Madoka smiled at them then turned back to the client.

"Well," said Haiku, "I'm glad you all could come. We will have two other teams joining in this case please wait in the dining hall until they arrive."

He gestured to a door on the right of the staircase.

Mai walked toward Takigawa and whispered "Hey Bou-san so why are we taking a case like this?"

"Well, Mori-san did say that this case extremity important," Takigawa replied, "Are you familiar with the Catholicon's belief of the Devil?"

"I think so," Mai replied.

"Well, rumor has it this house was used by his followers a place for evil to rest and I've heard of people being sacrificed for personal game."

Mai gulped in response.

Takigawa just laughed.

"I'm just kidding Mai," he said, "You take things too seriously lately so lighten up."

Mai stepped on his foot twisting her toes on his foot making a cracking sound.

"OW!" Takigawa cried out in pain.

"You damn monk," Mai growled, "Don't scar me like that!"

Ayako hit him with her purse.

"OW! What was that for Ayako?" Takigawa shouted.

"Stop scaring her you damn monk!" Ayako shouted, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

They made their way to the door.

"Please keep it down," John replied waving his hands in front of him.

Yasuhara giggled.

"Poor John," he said, "I feel sorry for the poor guy."

"And what is that?" Masako asked giving him a dragger like glare.

"He's always trying stop fights between Takigawa-san and Ayako but they end you turning on him."

Masako saw Yasuhara's logic.

"I purpose you're right Yasuhara-san," she said, "But please don't ever laugh at my boyfriend again."

Yasuhara's body froze at her dragger glare.

Mai giggled at his face.

Masako walked away from Yasuhara's side and grabbed John's arm pulling him away from the two arguing adults.

"I can't tell which is scarier," said Yasuhara laughing nervously, "Masako or Sibuya-san?"

Mai giggled. "Naru is way scarier than anyone here," she replied.

Yasuhara just laughed.

"I have to agree with you there Mai-chan," he said.

Lin pushed the door open letting Madoka into the room.

The dining hall was huge with four long tables were facing sideways toward the walls with one extra a lined with the room's length on the side wall.

"Please," said Haiku "Have a seat while my servants get you something to eat, having traveled so far from Tokyo I know that you'll be hungry from the trip."

"Why yes thank you Madoka replied with a smile.

Haiku bowed and walked away into the hall to greet the next group making their way into the mansion.

Mai stared at the wall across from her as they sat down in the far right hand corner table.

Soon servants came in with trays of food and placed plates down in front of them.

The gang thanked them and went to eat their lunch.

Flashback

_**"**We have a new case," said Madoka as she sat down in her chair in the office._

_ "A case?" Mai asked, "So, that's why you asked everyone to come Mori-san, I thought you had something go on?"_

_ "Like what?" Takigawa asked, "The return of Naru; Mai's boyfriend?"_

_ "SHUT UP YOU DAMN MONK!" Mai shouted shaking her fist in the air. "OR I"LL MAKE YOU!"_

_ John and Yasuhara held her back._

_ Ayako who was sitting beside Takigawa swung her purse to the side hitting him in the face._

_ Masako rolled her eyes._

_ Lin cleared his throat to direct their attention on Madoka._

_ Madoka giggled at her coworkers._

_ "You guys are so fired up as ever I see," she said, "But no, Naru isn't coming back yet. A man by the name of Haiku Yara has asked for our help. Apparently, his family has some problems with their house. There have been some disappearances and bodies have been discovered inside the house where they were last seen four days later. The house itself has been in his family for generations but for some reason it's only young people who vanished one minute and are found dead the next, however we won't be the only ones taking this case there are two other ghost hunting teams that will be there as well and the team that solves the case will get a rise in their payment."_

_ "So, it's like that one case we all went on," said Mai, "I wonder if it's the same people from before?"_

_ "I doubt it," said Takigawa, "The chances of us running into them again are very slim."_

_ "Anyway," said Madoka smiling at Mai's question._

_ "We should leave first thing in the morning so please be on time."_

Present

Mai put her chopsticks in her mouth with rice at the end of them when she heard the door open revealing the next group.

Four adults stepped into the room.

"Please meet OPR," said Haiku, "Osborn Psychic Research."

"OPR?" Mai asked swallowing her rice.

"This is SPR," Haiku gestured to the group sitting at the table eating.

"Sibuya Psychic Research."

A man with red hair took a step toward them.

"Good day to you all," he said, "I am Riku Osborn the head of OPR and this is my assistant."

He gestured to a woman with long dark hair who bowed to them.

"Hello I'm Yuri Walker," she said.

A blonde haired man bowed and smiled at Mai and Masako making John and Takigawa a little angrily.

"I'm Austin James," he said only to get elbowed by a brown haired woman in the rib cage.

"Sorry about him," she said, "And I'm Andy Jones."

"Hello," said Madoka, "I'm Madoka Mori the head of SPR and this is Houshou Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, Lin Kojo, Yasuhara Ousam, John Brown, Masako Hara and Mai Taniyama." everyone bowed as Madoka called their names.

Riku smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you all," he said, "I hope we can work together on this case."

"Yes, I hope so too," said Madoka.

Haiku directed them to a table nearby.

The group sat down and waited for their lunch.

"We have one more group joining us but they'll be here very soon." As soon as he said that a maid came in with news.

"The final group just arrived," she said, "Shall I send them in?"

"Yes," Haiku replied, "Please send them in."

A man with long light brown hair tied back which was longer than Takigawa's hair came into the room with a big goofy smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Madoka cried out.

"Where did you come from?" Lin shouted at the man.

"Um, Lin-san? Mori-san? Do you know him?" Mai asked.

The man smiled as he turned to face them.

"Oh Madoka and Lin!" he sang cheerfully, "What a surprise."

"That doesn't answer our questions," Lin replied, "Haren why are you here?"

"He's with me," said a voice.

Mai saw a man with messy dark hair with deep blue eyes which one had an eye patch over it. He wore black army boats, dark blue pants, a white shirt underneath a long brown coat with a cowboy hat on his head, fingerless gloves and a large shotgun on his back.

"Kin?" Madoka cried out.

"Well, Lin and Madoka are here too," said the man.

"Kin-sama?" Lin cried out, "What is the head of the Sibuya family doing here?"

_The head of the Sibuya family? _Mai thought as she stared at the man standing in the doorway.

A black wolf appeared in the doorway behind him with a white bird flying over it.

Mai noticed there was a collar and leash around the wolf's neck.

She saw who was holding the leash.

A boy with short dark hair, deep blue eyes, wearing tan jeans with black gym shoes, a dark blue t-shirt with a black muscle peering out of it.

"N-N-Naru?" she cried out jumping out of her seat.

The white bird landed on the boy's shoulder as the wolf stood beside him.

"Well," said Kin, "Looks like we're working with your old team Kazuya," he said staring at the boy.

"Whatever," said the boy turning his head away from them.

"Oh Kazuya," said Haren, "You look so lonely!"

"Shut up your mouth," the boy replied, "I'm not in the mood headmaster."

Haiku turned to the three men.

"Thank you for coming," he said, "I'm sorry for dragging you all the way from England out here."

"Think nothing of it," said Kin, "It's no problem, right Kazuya?"

The boy stared at the man then walked to an empty in the far left hand corner of the room not taking any notice of his old team.

"Sorry about him," said Kin, "He's been in a mood since his family passed away last week."

"WHAT?" SPR shouted turning to the boy sitting with the bird and wolf at his side.

Haren sighed. "Yes it was traffic," he said, "But we are all he has left."

"Anyway," said Kin, "I'm Kin Sibuya the head of the Sibuya family and this Haren Gaara and that kid over there is my dumb nephew and the only survivor of a massacre Kazuya Sibuya."

"Yes," said Haiku, "I am sorry for the lost of your little brother and his family. I only you will accept my…."

"Don't worry about it;" said Kin, "I know what you mean."

Haren walked toward the boy smiling.

"We should eat; I know you haven't eaten anything in days."

"I'm not that hungry," the boy replied standing up after the maid placed food down in front of the animals.

He walked out the room with the wolf and bird following after him.

Mai stood in base thinking about what happened at lunch.

Not only did they see Naru again but he had lost his whole family too.

She knew how that felt.

"So, that would explain why he hasn't come back to us at all," said Takigawa as he placed a monitor onto the shelf above her head.

Mai didn't reply as an image of Naru flashed through her mind.

She put the clipboard she had in her hands down and ran out the base looking for the boy.

"Mai?" Takigawa called out after her.

Mai saw the boy walking around the corner with the wolf and bird at his side.

"Naru!" she called making the boy freeze in his tracks.

He turned around and saw the girl standing there.

A few went by and they were sitting in the backyard of the house on the deck.

"Sorry about your parents," she replied, "First your brother and now…"

She realized that she was adding to the pain.

"Sorry I should stop talking."

Naru sighed and turned to the girl then back at the ground at he had been staring at the whole time.

Mai wanted to ask him so many questions but after learning about his family she couldn't

"I had sisters too," he said suddenly making Mai stare at him.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah, one was a year younger than you and the other was in fifth grade," Naru explained.

"Oh," she said, "I guess that you miss them, huh?"

She turned to the wolf and the bird.

"Um, where did they come from?" she asked.

"The bird was Gene's," Naru replied, "He called it Gin and the wolf is Han."

"Is Han Gene's too?" she asked.

"No, he's mine," Naru replied tossing a rock into a pound nearby.

"Um, is that guy Kin-sama, really your uncle?"

"Yeah, he's my father's older brother and the headmaster is my mother's older brother."

"So, they're both your uncles from both sides then," said Mai, "Why do you call your uncle Haren; headmaster?"

"He's a headmaster of a school for future ghost hunters," Naru explained, "I went there until I was only fourteen when I graduated."

"How old do you have to be?" Mai asked.

"Ten through sixteen," he replied standing up.

_So, he graduated early then, _she thought.

She watched him walk toward the wolf and bird.

She wanted to ask how his family died but she knew that it was rude and since she was an orphan herself then she would know his pain; that's probably why he was talking to her about this in the first place after all he knew of her being an orphan anyway.

"Let me guess you want to know how they died, don't you?" he said.

He could always read her like a book.

"They were killed," he said tightening his hand into a fist.

Mai stood up and reached for him but stopped realizing what she was doing and backed away. "I'm sorry," was all she could say.

Naru sighed and turned to face her.

"I know Mai," he said, "You always worry about other people but I'm glad you took the time to listen."

Mai smiled at him.

"You know if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always here," she said.

He knew that before she could say it. That was the kind of person she was and he was glad that she would even the take the time to listen to him even though he treated her like a child and called her an idiot all the time but she was very forgiving and when it came to friends or for anyone else she wouldn't back down no matter what.

Naru grabbed the leash and walked off with Han at his side and Gin on his shoulder.

Mai watched him walk off without saying a word.

Mai was writing down the temperature in the room her, John and Yasuhara were in.

She couldn't believe that she exactly got Naru to open up to her like that, maybe he felt like he needed someone to listen to him and she was it which made her happy to know that he considered her as that person.

"Just below nine degrees," she said writing down the temperature.

"Well, where to next?" Yasuhara asked, "Should we go the next room?"

John was on his knees when he noticed one of the floor boards were loose.

He lifted it up and saw something inside.

"Hey," he called to the other two, "I've found something over here."

He pulled a piece of wood with something carved onto it from the hidden space in the wooden floor.

Mai and Yasuhara stood over him to get a better look.

"What is that?" Mai asked.

"Don't know," said Yasuhara, "Egyptian maybe?"

"I can't make it out," said Mai.

"It looks awfully dusty," said John standing up to his feet. "We should take this to Mori-san right away."

"You're right," said Yasuhara, "We can take temperature readings later, let's go."

"Right," said Mai.

Madoka held the piece of wood that John had found.

"You found this in the floor board," she asked Mai.

"Yep," Mai replied smiling, "Actually, it was all John who found it."

Madoka turned to John who was standing to the side as Masako stood beside him.

"Good work, John," said Madoka smiling at him.

"Thanks," John replied rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

Mai giggled at his face.

"Aw, John, you're so cute," she teased then caught Masako's eye making her back down.

When it came to John Masako didn't mess around and that everyone knew all too well; John more so than the others.

The door opened and Kin stepped into the base with Haren and Naru right behind him.

"Oh Kin-sama," said Lin standing up from his chair.

"Oh hello there Kin," said Madoka smiling at him.

Kin noticed what Madoka had in her hand.

"I see you alright have a clue," he said, "So, who was the one that found it?"

"John did," said Masako proudly making Mai, Yasuhara, Ayako, Madoka and Takigawa giggle.

Naru turned to John then away.

"Good work kid," said Kin to John.

"Oh ah, thank you sir," said John bowing to Kin.

Haren laughed.

"What a nice boy," he said, "Right Kazuya?"

Naru didn't answer.

"Any case," said Kin, "Haren and I need to step out for a while could you and Lin watch Kazuya for me?"

"I'm not a child," Naru hissed at him.

"Of course," said Madoka smiling at Naru. "It'll be like old times."

"Good," said Kin, "Now mind your manners boy." He placed a hand on top of Naru's head. "And don't go looking for trouble."

Naru didn't reply.

Kin and Haren walked out the room leaving the boy behind.

Mai saw Han and Gin at his side as always.

Naru walked over and sat down on the couch.

"So, what about the temperature readings Mai-chan?" Madoka asked smiling at Mai.

"Um oh, we didn't get finished with them," she replied, "But here are the ones we got so far."

She handed Madoka a clipboard then turned to Naru who patting Han's head.

"Hmm," said Madoka, "We need more Intel, what do you think Naru?"

Naru was lying on the couch as Madoka handed him the clipboard.

Mai was hoping to see him back to his normal self.

"Do the rest and then let's see," that was all he said.

"Well, we'll get stared I guess," said Mai, "We'll also redo the ones we alright did."

She turned to Yasuhara and John.

"Shall we?" she said.

"Actually," said Madoka, "I need Yasuhara-kun for something else and John why don't you go with Takigawa-san?"

"Okay," both boys replied.

"Naru, go with little Mai-chan for me," said Madoka, "I know Kin would want me to put you to work."

Naru sat up without a word and followed Mai out the door.

Naru and Mai were in the living room with Han and Gin.

Mai placed the meter down and waited for it to beep so she could write it down.

"Huh," she said, "It's the same as before."

She looked over at Naru who was very quite the whole time.

She turned her head back to the clipboard in her hand.

Then she heard growling coming from Han.

The temperature suddenly dropped making the meter go crazy.

The lights flicked on and off then completely turned off.

Gin flew around the room alarming them of something in the room with them.

Mai saw where the bird and wolf were looking as well as Naru.

A large shadowy figure appeared in the far off corner with two piercing red eyes glaring at them.

Mai noticed at its attention was on her!

Naru grabbed her arm and pulled behind him reaching into his back pocket for something.

"Stay behind me," he said.

Mai grabbed his shoulder tightly as she stared the large shadow.

Black flames began to surround them.

Mai felt her heart racing with fear.

_**"You will not escape me,"**_said a voice in her ear.

Naru pulled out a silver pistol from his pocket and pointed it at the shadow.

Mai buried her face into his shoulder but Naru didn't move or do anything to comfort her.

He aimed the gun at the shadowy mass in front of them and pulled the trigger.

A blue light shot out the gun hitting the shadowy mass coming it disappear into dust.

The lights went back on and the temperature went back to normal.

Mai fell to her knees as her body began to shake with fear.

"There's still more here," said Naru then turned to Mai.

"You okay?" he asked kneeling down in front of her.

Tears fell down her face and she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

Naru wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"That was so scary," she said in tears.

The wolf and bird sat down beside their master and his friend.

"Mai?" Ayako cried out as she saw Naru walking into the base with a crying and shaking Mai in his arms.

Han and Gin were right behind him.

"What happened Naru?" Takigawa asked running to the two teens.

"We were almost attacked," Naru replied sitting the crying Mai on the couch.

Ayako checked Mai for injuries.

"Oh god you're alright," said Ayako holding the crying teen in her arms.

Naru made a fist then walked toward the monitors and sat down beside Lin.

Madoka patted Mai's back.

"Lin," said Naru, "Do we have a camera placed in the living room?"

"No," Lin replied, "But we can put one there."

"Don't bother," said Naru leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"I used Zeus so it's fine now," he said.

"You did what?" Lin cried out.

Naru yawned then turned to Mai who was still crying then back to the monitors.

For some strange reason he had felt the desire to protect Mai after that or maybe he felt the urge to protect ever since he walked through the door and saw her again. He thought it was because they were once friends but now something was telling him differently. He hated seeing Mai cry especially since she could have been killed if he wasn't there for her.

_Mai stood in a dark void with fox fires surrounding her._

_ "Mai," said a voice._

_ Mai turned around and smiled as she saw a familiar face._

_ "Gene!" she said._

_Gene walked toward her._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, "I saw what happened."_

_ "I'm fine," Mai replied smiling, "If won't for Naru then I would be dead now."_

_ Gene chuckled._

_ "Gene, do you know about your…?"_

_ "I know," Gene replied, "They are here with me but I'm sad that Kazuya wouldn't have anyone except for Kin and the headmaster."_

_ "That's not true," said Mai, "He has his friends in SPR and he has me."_

_ Gene smiled._

_ "You're right Mai," he said, "You're the only one who can save him from his loneness and the darkness in his heart." _

_ Mai smiled the turned to the fox fires._

_ "Are those?"_

_ "Souls that died here."_

_ "Oh," _

_ "Mai,"_

_ "What?"_

_ She turned around and found herself alone._

_ She looked around but no sign of Gene anywhere._

File 2, Devil's House part 2: gore and bones

Mai sat in the base listening to another argument from Ayako and Takigawa.

She looked at Masako and John as Masako was feeding John some yogurt.

Mai just smiled at her friends then turned to Madoka and Lin who were talking about their little boy and how much they missed him.

Yasuhara on the phone talking to his girlfriend Erica.

Everyone but her was in a relationship with someone.

She sighed and fell back onto the couch.

Kin and Haren had come back during the night so she wouldn't see Naru around the base like she use to.

She sighed and stared up at the ceiling wondering to herself; how she end up being the single one in the group?

She groaned rolling over on her side facing the back of the couch.

No one ever paid attention to the single girl in the room.

Even Takigawa and Ayako were together even though they fought all the time but they were good for each other.

If only she had a boyfriend or a fiancée then maybe she wouldn't feel so lonely.

She had gone on many dates with different guys just to see if something was there but there wasn't anything there.

She still loved Naru even though he pushed her feelings back at her face.

She thought to love him is better than never experiencing love at all.

In Mai's opinion; love bites!

Naru didn't return her feelings but she still loves him though.

She hated herself for still loving him but why couldn't she just get over him?

It was so hard.

She had seen people move on and find someone else but why couldn't she do just that?

What was it about Naru that made her love him so much?

She could never answer that herself.

She just loved him that was all.

How could she still love him?

Mai hit the arm of the couch as the questions came flying out at her.

She rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling with her arm to her forehead.

"Madoka! Lin!" a voice called out.

The door flew open and Haren came skipping in with Naru right behind him with an annoyed look on his face.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the man.

"What Haren?" Lin asked.

"Kin was going to summon a spirit wants to know if you would join us? Right Kazuya?"

Naru didn't say anything.

"Sure," said Madoka, "We'll all go."

Haren smiled and skipped toward Naru.

"Did you hear that Kazuya? They're coming!"

Naru held up his fist and punched him on top of his head.

"Ow," Haren whined.

"I swear every time you open your mouth," Naru murmured.

Mai giggled.

Mai stood beside Naru and Takigawa as Kin placed candles around in a circle in the middle of the room.

Mai had noticed that OPR was there too watching him.

"Kazuya, would you do the honors?" said Kin turning to his nephew.

Naru walked into the middle of the circle and bit his thumb.

"What is he doing?" Mai asked turning to Takigawa.

"It's an old summoning spell," said Takigawa, "It requires the user to give their blood a token to the spirit that they're summoning. I'm surprise that Naru could do that. You have to a medium like Masako to pull it off successfully."

Mai turned to Naru as he placed his hand onto the floor allowing the blood to flow out of his body.

Mai saw at the blood made a pangram shape surrounding the candles.

Han stood up from where he was and growled as he turned to one direction.

Naru turned to see a large black mass appearing in the corner.

"It worked," said Yasuhara.

"No, it didn't," said Takigawa, "Or otherwise the spirit would be in the same spot as Naru."

Mai gasped as the shadow moved toward them.

Naru stood there watching it carefully.

Han stood in front of Mai protectively.

Mai held her breath as it turned to look at her face.

It was the same as before!

It was targeting her!

"Bou-san," said Naru turning to the monk.

Takigawa began to chant making the black mass vanish.

Mai grabbed Takigawa's arm as she shook with fear.

Naru stepped out the circle and walked toward them.

Mai was in Ayako's arms now.

"That thing was looking at Mai," Ayako cried out, "I saw it glaring at her!"

"The same as before," said Naru, "Mai is in danger."

Mai looked at him.

Kin patted Naru on the back.

"Well, looks like someone been paying attention Kazuya," he said.

"Stop it," said Naru pushing his hand away.

"I have the cold hearted nephew in the world," Kin joked but no one laughed.

Naru walked toward Takigawa and Mai.

"Bou-san," he said, "Give Mai a protective charm."

He walked away with Han and Gin right behind him.

Naru stood in the living room glaring out the window.

"Naru?" said a voice.

Naru turned around to see John and Mai standing there.

"Mori-san, told me to watch over Mai since, you claimed that this spirit is after her," John explained.

Naru nodded.

Han sat beside him with Gin on his shoulder.

Mai walked toward him.

"Naru?" she said, "Are you okay?"

Naru grabbed the windowsill and squeezed it.

John stood back to give them their space.

Mai noticed a burn mark underneath his sleeve.

She looked up at him then lifted up the sleeve.

John's eyes widen in shock.

Mai jumped back in horror.

There on his shoulder was a circle with a phoenix in the middle spending out its wings on his shoulder.

"Naru where did you get that?" Mai asked.

Naru jerked his shoulder away from her.

Mai was shocked by this sudden movement.

She noticed the anger in his face as he held the mark on his arm.

John noticed it too.

"Sibuya-san?" he called to Naru.

"Kazuya," said a voice.

Kin appeared and walked toward them.

"I need you to talk to the servants of the house. See what you can find."

"Whatever," said Naru walking passed him.

"Oh and Kazuya," Kin added.

Naru turned around to face his uncle.

Kin swung his fist slamming it into Naru's face.

Naru went flying back hitting the wall on the side of John.

"Sibuya-san!" John cried out running to him.

"Naru!" Mai shouted running to his side.

"You were thinking about it again weren't you?" said Kin, "If you don't get that anger of yours under control then what good would you do as a ghost hunter?"

Mai and John looked at him then at each other.

Naru wrapped his cheek.

"A hunter needs a strain head on his shoulders and not think about that night where they were cursed," said Kin, "I can understand on how you feel about losing your family but you're not the only one who lost something that night. I've lost my little brother that night and you don't think that it kills me?"

Naru stood up to his feet.

"This pity thing doesn't suit you," said Kin, "It's time you grow up and let go of the past."

Naru made a fist.

"That's easy for you to say," he said, "You weren't the one who lost more than his family."

Kin snorted.

"I'M NO LONGER FREE!" Naru roared out, "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT?"

Kin walked toward him and punched him square in the jaw.

Naru fell to the floor.

"Naru!" Mai shouted being held back by John.

"You idiot," said Kin as Naru sat up. "If you have completely given up on life then…"

Kin pointed a shotgun at Naru's tempo.

"You won't mind if I end your life here and now," he said.

"NARU!" Mai shouted.

Naru grabbed the end of the gun and pointed at the wall above his head as Kin pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The bullet went through the wall above Naru's head.

Kin just smirked.

"I knew it," he said, "You still have something worth living for after all," he said, "So, stop soaking and protect it with your life. If I were to shot you and you didn't fight back then I would regret ever saving your life that day."

Naru stared at him with rage in his eyes.

Kin hit him on top of the head with the butt of the shotgun.

"That a boy," he said, "Don't feel sorry for yourself and focus on what's important in life."

Naru stood up to his feet.

"Remember this Kazuya," Kin added, "A weapon is only as sharp as the one who uses it." He turned and walked away leaving the three teens there.

John, Mai and Naru watched him walk away but stopped.

"Fai will be joining us shortly," said Kin, "I know he would want to see you again." Then walked away leaving them there.

"Naru," said Mai turning to the boy that made a fist once again.

"I hate it when he's right," the boy replied.

"Sibuya-san?" John called.

"I know that seemed a bit harsh for my uncle but that's how he is and he gets his points across," Naru replied, "I'm use to it. He would beat me for hours until I got the point."

Mai and John looked at each other.

Naru wrapped the blood on his bottom lip.

Naru turned and walked or at least about to….

Mai grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have mentioned that mark on your shoulder."

"It's fine," he replied, "You didn't know."

John watched them talk with a smile.

Mai wrapped her arms around Naru's waist.

"I know, I've been foolish but I can tell that you're hurting inside. Please Naru don't shut us out. We're your friends after all so please don't turn your back on us."

Naru sighed and turned to her.

"Mai," he said lifting up her head to look at him in the eye.

What happened next made John fall to the floor.

Naru pressed his lips against Mai's.

John fell to the floor with his eyes widen in shock.

Mai's eyes widen and body tensed due to shock.

Naru pulled away before Mai could make herself relax.

"Thank you," he said before walking away leaving a shocked Mai and a surprised John standing there.

"John," said Mai as they came their way back to base.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul," John replied holding a finger to his lips.

Mai smiled and nodded.

"Thanks John," she said opening the door.

Mai took a step into the base but stopped.

"Mai?" John called, "What's wrong?"

He stepped in and stopped with wide eyes.

Haiku was hanging there against the wall with blood pouring out of his body and his bones were sticking out his body.

Mai gasped in horror putting her hands up to her mouth.

"My God," said John in surprise.

He was hanging from his neck where a metal pipe had been digging into his skin.

Mai let out a scream.

"Mai!" Takigawa cried out as he and Lin came running toward the base.

"What's going on?"

He looked and saw Haiku hanging there.

Madoka and the others came into the room.

Everyone was in shock at the sight of the host even the servants.

"Lin get him down!" Kin ordered.

"Yes sir," Lin replied running to remove the body.

"Takigawa-san help me," Lin called to Takigawa.

"Right," said Takigawa running toward him to help.

Naru appeared beside Mai.

"What's going on here?" Haren asked, "I thought that only young people were attacked."

'It's a warning," Naru replied, "Someone or something doesn't want us here and it'll kill anything to get that across."

"You're right," said Kin, "Whatever we're dealing with here isn't friendly."

"Hara-san," said Naru, "Do you sense anything?"

"Yes," said Masako, "But it's not in this room however but all over the place. I can't pinpoint the location."

"I see," said Naru turning back to the body.

"So what now?" Takigawa asked after he and Lin removed the body from the wall.

"We continue solving this case," said Kin.

"I agree," said Madoka.

'Well of course," said Riku, "We did come here to crack a case so why should we run?"

Mai nodded.

Austin wrapped an arm around Mai's shoulders.

"You poor thing," he said, "You must be so scar. If you need a shoulder to cry on then I'm here."

"AUSTIN!" Andy shouted, "LEAVE THAT POOR GIRL ALONE!"

Austin leapt back as his team member started struggling him.

Yuri walked toward the body.

"We should contact his family right away Mr. Osborn," she said.

"Ah, you're right," said Riku, "Andy could you go and do that for me, will you?"

"But I got to watch this idiot," Andy replied hissing at Austin.

"Take him with you," Riku added.

Andy punched Austin on top of his head and bowed to Mai.

"I'm so sorry about him Taniyama-san," she said, "I'll take care of him now."

Riku sighed as they walked away.

"That takes care of that," he said.

Madoka laughed.

"They're very amusing," she said.

"They can be," said Yuri, "But most of the time they're annoying."

"I agree," said Naru angrily.

Kin just smirked at his nephew's reaction to Austin making a move on Mai.

Haren giggled at Naru's reaction.

"AW! Isn't that cute!" he sang, "Kazuya has his very first crush!"

Naru's face turned a light pink which Madoka noticed and giggled.

"Shut up you idiot," said Naru turning away from the others.

Haren went on and on about Naru's first crush.

"Oh this is so cute!" he sang, "You have fallen for Taniyama-san!"

"HUH?" Mai cried out.

Naru punched Haren on top of the head shutting him up.

Haren fell to the floor.

"Shut up," Naru hissed.

Mai's face was so red.

Haren jumped to his feet and continued.

"I surly hope that you haven't thought anything dirty Kazuya!"

Naru picked up a chair and swung it at Haren slamming it hard into his skull.

Kin smirked.

Haren went flying out the open window.

Ayako, Takigawa and Yasuhara tried to hide their laughter but couldn't.

Masako sighed and turned to Mai whose face was still red from embarrassment.

Masako giggled at Mai's face.

Madoka joined her.

Lin shook his head while John fought back laughter but it still came.

"I'm glad you guys are amused!" Mai shouted at her friends.

"I'm going to kill him," Naru growled rubbing the back of his head.

Mai looked over at Naru then looked down at her feet.

"Will he be alright?" she asked Naru.

"He'll be fine," Naru replied, "Besides, he's been through worse."

She watched him carefully.

Would he really be in love with her like she was him?

He had said that she loved Gene and not him.

But in reality it was Naru she loved not Gene and that Gene knew.

"Um Naru," she said.

Naru stared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh ah nothing."

He stared at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"So, then what?"

"Is he just messing you with?"

'Yeah,"

"Do you like me?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious that's all."

"Hmm,"

"What if I am?"

"Then, I would say that I…"

"Love Gene, right?"

"No! I wasn't going to say that!"

"What then?"

"I love you."

His eyes widen only for a few seconds.

"You're lying."

"Do I look like I'm lying to you?"

"Hmmm,"

He stared at her carefully.

"Maybe," he replied jabbing her in the forehead.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Stop toying with me!"

"I'm toying with you?"

"Yes, now stop it!"

"Maybe I don't want to."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"So?"

Mai groaned.

Naru chuckled.

He leaned forward and touched her cheek.

"Well, why do you think I've kissed you back there?" he asked.

"I don't know, to thank me?"

"Partly,"

"Then what's the other reason?"

"Maybe I like you have you ever thought about that?"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it."

"You know I can't display my emotions that well Mai."

"Well then proud it."

"How?"

"Kiss me again."

Naru stared at her.

"Kiss me here and now in front of everyone. If you love me like you say you do then and shouldn't be a problem for you then."

"What if I don't?"

'Then don't kiss me if you don't love me and you're playing with my heart which I don't love at all."

"Fine,"

Mai looked up at him.

She was teasing him and didn't think he would exactly do it.

"If that's how I have to proud my love for you then so be it."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

Mai looked up at him confused.

Naru leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Mai's eyes widen and her body stiffed but then she relaxed and closed her eyes returning the kiss with equal passion as he was displaying to her.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the couple kiss.

The rest of the SPR gang dropped what they had at the sight of the two kissing teens.

Takigawa pinched himself to see if he was awake which he was.

Ayako rubbed her eyes to see if she was imagining it but wasn't.

John smiled remembering the kiss from earlier.

Madoka's jaw was to the floor in shock for once she had nothing to say.

Lin's hands stopped moving due to the two teens kissing.

Haren who had climbed through the window nearly fell out the window again at the sight before him then smiled.

Kin smirked watching his nephew take the girl he loves in his arms as he deepened the kiss.

Kin sighed and chuckled.

_Looks like Kazuya is growing up, eh? Little brother? _Kin thought as he smirked widened.

Soon, the two teens pulled away for air.

Mai felt herself in a daze.

Naru felt like he was in heaven kissing Mai.

Mai looked up at him and saw that smile on his face that she loved so much.

"Now do you believe?" he replied.

"I do," Mai replied dreamily, "Do you believe me when I say that I love you and not Gene?"

"Hmm, maybe," said Naru touching her cheek.

"You have to proud it by kissing me again."

She smiled and pulled him into another kiss this time poured all her love into it.

No one said a word.

It was like the two teens forgot about the case and what's was going on at the moment they were completely in their own little world.

The two teens pulled away for air after seven minutes.

"Now I believe you," Naru still holding that smile on his face not caring if the others saw it anymore.

"Good," said Mai kissing his cheek.

Naru's smile widened with each kiss that Mai gave him.

Lin coughed to get the two teens' attention back to reality.

The two turned and realized that they were still in SPR base.

They blushed in embarrassment.

"Save the romance stuff for later," said Kin, "Right now we should look for the killer."

"Right," Naru replied straightening himself.

Mai was still blushing.

"I'll see you around Mai," he whispered in her ear.

Mai nodded and went even redder as his breath hit her ear.

Riku and Yuri left to their own base.

Haren and Kin walked out with Naru right behind them.

Haren and Kin were teasing the crap out of Naru until Naru just ignored them.

"So, Mai," said Takigawa looking very amused.

"How did it feel to kiss Naru?"

Mai's face red as a tomato.

Yasuhara smirked evilly.

"I bet he tasted like tea," he teased poor Mai.

Mai didn't say anything.

"You were enjoying that weren't you?" Ayako added.

"SHUT UP GUYS!" Mai shouted as her face gotten redder if that was possible.

Yasuhara, Takigawa and Ayako burst out laughing.

Masako giggled at Mai's face again.

Madoka was very amused and laughed.

"Mai-chan did seem pretty relaxed, right Lin?"

"Mori-san not you too."

John smiled at Mai's face now even Mai had someone now.

File 3, Devil's House part 3: Bones carves

Lin looked at the piece of wood that John, Yasuhara and Mai had found when Naru and Mai came into the room.

Everyone was getting use to see Naru around the base like old times but mostly because Mai was there.

He would stick with Mai around the house ever since they confessed their feelings for one another.

Lin took no interest to the two love-strike teens sitting behind him.

Mai sat down on the couch with Naru right beside her.

Lin turned around and saw that Naru was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt underneath a yellow jacket.

Han and Gin were use to the couple now too so they had no problem with Mai around Naru all the time now.

Lin stared at the teen girl dressed in a pink skirt and a long sleeve brown blouse.

The girl was smiling at her lover with great interest.

This was normal for these two now.

Naru noticed Lin staring at them as he pulled Mai closer to him.

"What?" he asked.

Mai looked over at Lin too.

Lin held up the piece of wood in his hand and handed it to the boy.

Naru took it from him and stared at it.

Mai peered over at it.

"It's Italian," said Lin, "I have the translation here."

He handed Naru a piece of paper.

"_Dragon blood, wolf heart, head of cat, tail of a fox, arm of an ox and body of a human._"

"What the heck?" said Mai, "What does all that mean?"

Naru realized something and wrote down each word.

"Its ingrates," he said, "For a ceremony of some kind or to be frank a ritual."

"You mean someone is doing rituals here?"

"Yeah,"

"But where they get dragon's blood, heart of a wolf, head of a cat, tail of fox, arm of an ox, and body of a human?"

"Maybe they are a description of whatever's here," said Naru, "You can never really know."

"Perhaps," said Lin, "So, do you think we may have a clear description of what's here?"

"We can't be too sure," said Naru standing up to his feet and walked toward the monitors.

"Hara-san, says that she can't see what we're dealing with here but she can see the spirits of those that are trapped here."

Naru began typing away on the computer.

Mai stood behind her lover's chair wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"What can we do?" she asked.

"We should first gain more Intel," said Naru, "That's the least we can do for now."

He stood up and turned around to face Mai and kissed her forehead.

Lin sighed agreeing with Naru was pretty easy since Lin knew how the boy worked but now that he had a girlfriend so the question is how much would he put into this.

Lin heard the door to the base open again and Madoka stepped in with a smile on her face as she saw the two teens kissing once again.

"Naru!" she sang getting his attention.

"What?" Naru replied.

Madoka stepped aside to let a boy with brown hair and green eyes step into the room.

He was wearing an English air force uniform.

He smiled at Naru.

"Hey Kazuya," he said.

"Fai," Naru replied as he walked toward the boy.

The two boys high fived as they greeted each other.

Mai stared confused turning to Lin and Madoka: who were smiling at the boys.

"How ya been?" the boy asked, "We haven't seen each other since the funeral."

"I'm fine General," Naru replied almost teasing the boy.

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Naru," Mai called getting her boyfriend's attention back on her.

"Fai this is Mai Taniyama, my girlfriend," said Naru gesturing to Mai.

The boy made the movement like he was falling to the floor in shock.

"YOU'RE NOT GAY!" he cried out, "Boy would Adam be disappointed about that."

Mai and Madoka giggled.

"I never was gay," Naru replied, "Quit joking around about that."

The boy laughed.

"I was only having a little fun Kazuya," he said, "No need to get so worked up about it."

Naru rolled his eyes.

The boy laughed and then turned to Mai.

"I'm Fai Ouran," he said, "I'm a childhood friend of Kazuya's. It's nice to meet you Taniyama-chan."

Mai smiled and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too Ouran-san," she said.

"Call me Fai," Fai replied.

"Okay, Fai-san," said Mai.

"No san," Fai added, "Just plain old Fai would do just fine."

Naru chuckled.

"You're in Japan, get use to it Fai," he said.

"Shut up Kazuya," Fai hissed.

Lin rolled his eyes at the two boys.

"So, Kin asked me to stop by and see if you need my help," Fai explained to Madoka.

Madoka smiled.

"Thank you Fai-kun," she said, "I was about to send Yasuhara-kun to do some research, would you be a dear and help him?"

"Sure," said Fai then turned to Naru.

"So, do you need anything?"

Mai noticed the smile on Fai's face faded as he stared at his friend.

Fai must have heard about Naru's family and so he was trying to cheer him up but Mai had already done just that.

"I'm fine," said Naru sitting down on the couch again.

"Kazuya, we need to talk," said Fai, "I want to help you like you helped me and Jasmine when our parents died."

Naru squeezed the piece of wood that he was holding.

He stood up and walked toward the door.

"That's was different," he said closing the door behind him.

Mai was about to go after him but Madoka grabbed her wrist making her stay put.

"I didn't mean to reopen those wounds," said Fai looking out the window.

Madoka patted his shoulder.

Mai walked down the hall to make tea for everyone.

She got to the kitchen and pulled out tea bags.

"Miss," said a voice.

Mai turned to the only entrance to the kitchen.

She turned around and saw a little girl with long white hair and purple eyes staring at her.

The girl was dressed in a long black dress like a doll.

"Hello," said Mai, "I haven't seen you before."

"Do you know Kazuya Sibuya?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I do but why does that have to with anything?" Mai asked, "Why are you asking about my boyfriend little girl?"

The girl smirked and turned around running toward the exit.

"Hey wait!" Mai cried out running after her. "Why do you want to know my relationship to him?"

She turned the corner to where the little girl had disappeared to but there was nothing there.

"I thought she ran through this way," she said.

"Mai?" said a voice.

Mai turned around to see Naru standing there.

"What are you doing here by yourself? I thought Madoka told everyone not to go running off on their own?"

"I was going to make everyone some tea," she replied, "When this little girl came and asked me if I know you then she ran off."

"What?" Naru replied, "Where did she go?"

Mai pointed to the hall behind her.

"She turned that way and that's the last time I saw her," Mai explained.

'We need to go to base," said Naru, "Let's check the monitors in the area and figure out where she came from."

He grabbed Mai's wrist.

"You're right," Mai replied, "But something doesn't seem right. Why would the spirits be after me and ask me questions about you?"

"I can't answer that Mai," Naru replied, "But we can learn a little more."

Mai nodded and followed him to the base.

They got to the corner when the sound of water dripping down onto the floor hit their ears.

Mai looked up and saw Andy hanging up against the wall the same way as Haiku was.

Naru touched her neck.

"She's dead," he said.

Mai gasped in horror.

She wanted to scream but couldn't as Naru covered her mouth with his hand.

"Someone is coming this way," he whispered.

Takigawa and John came walking around the corner to see the couple standing there.

Naru had turned Mai around to where her face was in his chest.

"Naru? Mai?" said Takigawa, "What's going on?"

Naru gestured to the body.

Takigawa and John turned to see the body hanging on the wall.

"Another one!" Takigawa cried out getting the body down.

"You can't be serious?" Riku cried out as Naru finished his story.

"Yes," Naru replied, "Her body was found this afternoon."

"Who did it?" Austin shouted banging his fist on the table that he was sitting at for dinner.

"We have no clue," Naru replied calmly.

"You freakin' asshole!" Austin shouted, "How can you be so calm? My sister was killed by this thing!"

"I'm afraid, I can't say that I'm calm," Naru replied.

Austin stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You got one smartass mouth!" he shouted, "Do you know what it's like losing your twin?"

That hurt.

Mai was about to yell when Kin held up an arm to stop her from getting involved.

Naru made a fist.

He swung his fist hitting Austin in the stomach.

Austin fell to the floor holding his stomach.

"Austin that's enough," said Riku walking toward the boy.

"But Mr. Osborn!" Austin shouted, "This freakin' asshole is…"

Naru stood up to his feet from his seat next to Mai.

"Naru?" Mai called as he walked toward the door.

"I am sorry Osborn-san," he said, "I hope that you find my report helpful."

"Yes," said Riku, "Thank you Sibuya-san."

Naru opened the door and stepped out the room.

Mai ran out after him.

"Naru," she said, "Don't get what Austin said get to you."

Naru stopped walking and then punched the wall.

Mai touched his shoulder.

"He doesn't know about Gene," she said.

"I know," Naru replied, "I just wish he kept his mouth shut."

He punched the wall again.

Mai wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's alright if you want to cry," she said, "I know Gene would want you to live happy."

Naru sighed.

He turned around and pressed his lips against hers.

Mai returned the kiss gladly.

"Walker-san," said Mai.

Yuri turned around.

"Are Andy and Austin really twins?" Mai asked.

"Yes," Yuri replied as she and Mai looked around the living room.

"They were adapted by two different families," Yuri explained, "Their mother was a drunk and their father was in prison at the time they were born. The child services would get calls about the mother leaving them alone when she would walk out with her friends for a drink. Their grandmother decided enough was enough so she took them away from their home. She wanted to raise them but she was diagnosed with lung cancer so she couldn't live for much longer and so they were adapted. Andy heard about her brother when she was seven and asked if she could see him and that's when Austin learned about his sister."

"So, they met each other at the age of seven?" Mai asked.

"They met each other when they were ten," Yuri replied, "During that time their real father passed away in the hospital in prison and their mother died due to alcohol poisoning. Their foster parents arranged a meeting for them. They got together so they could talk. The two hit off right away but then during one their meetings. Andy's foster mother had a heart attack and died right there. Her foster father tried to relive her but couldn't then he ended up fainting right there. the doctors said he had large begin tumor in his brain and that he wouldn't live for long. He arranged it with Austin's foster parents that they took Andy in when he passed away."

"So, he made sure that Andy was taken care of before his death," Mai replied.

Yuri nodded.

"He died when they turned thirteen and Andy moved in with her new family but kept her foster parents' surname since it was the name she knew. When they turned fifteen Austin's foster parents died in a car accident. The two were on their own for about six months until Mr. Osborn found them and took them in and that's how they ended up working for OPR."

"That explains everything," Mai replied.

Yuri nodded.

"They may seem like they don't get along very but those two are very close than any pair of twins I have seen," she added.

"Then you don't know Naru and his brother," Mai murmured under her breath.

After hearing Austin and Andy's story Mai went back to base remembering everything that Yuri told her.

Ayako and Takigawa were there talking about something that didn't interest Mai at all considering it was about their son back home Arthur.

Mai sat down in a chair wondering where Naru was.

She stared at the monitors for any sign of spiritual actively.

She saw something that caught her eye.

She looked and saw a little girl that looked to be eight years old with long white hair, purple eyes, and a black dress like a doll's dress appeared on screen.

She walked down the hall and came to a stop as a figure that looked to be about Naru's height appeared from the corner.

It wasn't Naru, that Mai was sure.

The figure had short dark hair like Naru did.

It wore a long black coat with a axe in his right hand.

Mai noticed the white mask that it wore which reminded her of a cat.

The girl handed him something.

Mai saw her lips move and tried to turn up the volume.

"Do you understand?" she asked looking up at the figure.

"I can't have anything get in my way of Kazuya when I'm so close to driving him over the edge now."

The figure disappeared around the corner that it appeared from.

Mai jumped to her feet and ran out the base ignoring the butchering couple.

She ran down the hall as fast as her legs would allow.

Soon, she got to where she saw the two figures.

They were gone now!

Mai looked around then saw the little girl standing there in the shadows.

"So, you saw me," she said stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Mai asked.

"I can't give you that information now," the girl replied, "I have a message for you to give to Kazuya," she said, "Tell him that I will continue killing people if he doesn't met me at the fountain in the garden in the backyard."

Mai stood there watching the girl as she walked toward her.

The girl got to Mai's ear and whispered. "Tell him that Mao Sibuya says hello."

Mai's heart suddenly stopped.

For some odd reason that name brought fear to her.

The girl pulled back and laughed as she disappeared into the shadows.

Mai fell to her knees.

_"Tell him that Mao Sibuya says hello," _those words repeated in her head.

Who in the world is Mao Sibuya and what does she have to do with Naru?

Naru stood there looking out the window as he watched Yuri and Austin in the garden.

He sighed.

For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling of his past coming back to haunt him.

Then he heard footsteps and turned around to see Mai standing there confused.

"Mai? What's wrong?" he asked walking toward her as her face turned to fear.

Mai grabbed his sleeve tightly.

"I saw that girl again," she said, "This time she wanted me to give you a message."

"Why me?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist as she fell back to the floor.

She looked pale to him.

"Mai are you alright?" he asked worried, "You're so pale."

"I'm scared," Mai replied, "That little girl is scaring me and I don't know why but I'm scared Naru."

Naru pulled her into his chest for comfort.

He would find out what was the message later right now Mai was terrified by this mysterious girl that was targeting her.

Naru sat her down onto the windowsill.

"You should sit down," he said kissing her tempo.

"She wants you to meet her at the fountain in the garden in the backyard," Mai replied biting her lip.

"When?" Naru asked more concerned of Mai than the message.

"She didn't say," Mai replied, "But she did say that a woman by the name of Mao Sibuya says hello."

She looked up to see Naru's face bearing with rage that seemed to be there for eleven years or more.

"What did she say her name was?" he asked, his tone was sharp.

"She didn't give me her name," Mai answered. She gave him a description of the girl.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" he asked checking for injuries.

"No," Mai replied, "Naru who is this Mao Sibuya and how do you know her?"

Naru sighed swallowing the rage that he had for this woman.

"She was the one that gave me this mark on my shoulder," he explained, "She cursed me when I was only six and now she's back."

"If you don't meet that girl then people will die," Mai replied, "Is that girl and the woman have some sort of connection?"

"I don't know," Naru replied, "All I know is she's toying with me like she did eleven years ago. Mai you can't be alone. If she knows about us then she'll use that against me and you'll be in danger. I can't put you in harm's way."

Mai touched his cheek and kissed his lips.

"I love you," she said, "If this woman did something to you then I would want to help you the best way I can."

Naru smirked and kissed her.

"You can Mai," he said, "Just stay near me the whole time that we're here."

"You don't have to tell me that," Mai replied kissing his lips again this time he returned the kiss.

Naru stood in the garden near the fountain when he saw a little girl walking toward him.

She had a black dress that was like a doll's dress with long white hair and purple eyes.

Naru could feel a strong sensation that he hadn't felt in a while.

The girl kept a straight face.

"Well, you came," she said noticing Naru standing there.

"Mao," he hissed.

"So, you can sense me even through this body which by the way isn't mine but I guess you already knew that," she said.

"What do you want?" Naru growled, "Wasn't taking my freedom enough for you? Did you have to go after Mai?"

"So, that's her name," said the girl smiling at his reaction.

"I see, your hatred for what I did to you is still there," she said, "That's a boy, hate me, hate me with every ounce of your body."

Naru pulled out a silver pistol from his back pocket and pointed it at the girl's forehead.

The girl just stood there with a straight face.

"Since this isn't my real body then you must know that if you shot this body then the girl will die and I will live. The only way to kill me is to destroy my real body but we both you won't be able to do that. Right, Oliver Davis?"

Naru's body shook with rage.

"Shut up!" he shouted, "Stay away from Mai and all my friends!"

"You mean SPR," said the girl making his heart stop.

"Yes, I've been watching you for a while now. It was I that killed Eugene. I was the one that ran him over and threw his body into the lake then eleven years ago I not only marked you but put a spell on your friend Fai's father making him kill his wife but Fai killed his own father to save his little sister's life as well as his own and it was me that set fire to your family home killing your parents and your sisters. I did all that much more. I ordered the order on the death of that Taniyama girl's parents to make her hate you since it was your grandfather that killed them but you killed him to protect a little girl that you loved and then Kin erased hers and your memory of ever being together."

Naru's body began to shake faster and harder.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, "I had enough of your crap! It's time you burn in hell for what you did to me and everyone else as well!"

The girl smiled.

"Well, that's too bad then, Eugene, do me a favor and punish your little brother. He's being bad right now and needs big brother's punishment."

"What?" Naru cried.

The girl was looking over Naru's shoulder.

Naru looked over his shoulder to see a figure that was the same height as him.

It was a man that much was sure.

He was wearing a long black coat with a white mask that was like a cat.

He removed the mask from his face revealing a face that looked just like Naru's.

"GENE?" Naru cried out taking a step back.

"It's a spell to revive the dead," said the girl, "After I killed Eugene then I brought him back to life. You should be thanking me after all; it's not so often that you get to see your dear dead twin brother from the grave."

"YOU BITCH!" Naru shouted.

"Noll," said Gene.

Naru turned around to face his brother.

"I'm sorry but I can't fight her control."

He pulled out a large blue battle-ax.

"I'm sorry Noll," he said before charging at Naru.

Naru used his gun to block the blade of the ax.

"Gene snap out of it!" he shouted, "We're brothers!"

Gene didn't listen.

He pulled back then attacked again.

Naru dived back avoiding the attack.

Gene swung his ax at Naru's torso.

Naru dive to the side avoiding another of his brother's attacks.

The girl watched the two brothers fight each other well Naru mostly dodging.

Naru fell onto the ground backwards as he tripped on a rock that he didn't notice.

He slowly got to a sitting position when Gene brought his ax to his neck.

Naru's body froze.

Was this the end for him?

To be killed by his own dead twin brother?

Gene stared at his little brother's face.

Naru saw the apologetic look in his brother's eyes.

Gene pulled the ax away from his neck and placed the mask back on his face.

Naru stood up as Gene walked toward the girl.

"Gene!" he cried out but Gene didn't hear or chose not to.

Gene stood beside the girl with the large ax over his shoulder.

"Looks like your brotherly bond can't break this one," said the girl before turning away.

"Eugene, let's go, I need Oliver alive."

Gene turned around away from his brother.

"GENE! GENE!" Naru cried out but no response. "GENE! GENE!"

The two left the boy alone.

Naru was now on his hands and knees.

That bitch brought Gene back from the dead and now Gene was under her control.

"Damn it!" he cried punching the ground.

He would never have his brother back the way he was before.

Naru sat on the couch in the base that Kin, Haren and he had set up in another room a few rooms down from SPR base.

He never told anyone about his meeting with that girl and the fact he saw his brother alive and under her control.

He rolled onto his side punching the pillow that he was using.

The door opened and Fai came in with Madoka, Yasuhara, Kin, Lin and of course Mai.

Naru looked over his shoulder at them.

"We got some information for you," said Yasuhara holding up the file he had made.

Naru wasn't in the mood anything inform that Yasuhara may have for him now.

All he could about was what was going on with Gene.

"Place it on the table," he said finally, "I'll read it later."

"HUH?" Yasuhara and Mai both cried out.

Naru looked away from them.

"Okay, what's up?" Kin asked.

"You've been gloomy since yesterday. What's going on?"

Naru didn't answer.

"Naru?" Mai called to him but no response.

Kin walked over and hit Naru top of the head.

"Why would you do that?" Madoka shouted, "That's not going get him to talk!"

"I'm only what I can do to get him to talk," Kin replied.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING ANYONE!" Madoka shouted.

"They're always like this?" Mai asked Lin.

"Pretty much," Lin replied.

Mai walked toward Naru and touched his shoulder.

Naru looked over his shoulder at her.

"What happened?" she asked in a gentle tone.

Naru sat up and looked out the window.

He felt lips on his chin.

He looked down at Mai.

"What's wrong Naru?" she asked kissing his face.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Naru didn't reply.

Yasuhara placed the file down on the table like Naru had said and stared at the boy.

There was differently something wrong if he wasn't in the mood for ghost hunting.

Mai placed her head on his chest hoping he would response.

Naru wrapped an arm around her protectively.

That was a start.

Naru knew if she already knew about Mai then no doubt she would Mai against him like his did with Gene.

He couldn't let that happen not to Mai at least.

He did see some of his brother still there; maybe he could pull Gene back.

Naru knew that he may have to re-kill Gene if that was the case which he hoped wouldn't happen.

Kin and Madoka were still arguing when they heard a loud scream.

Mai jumped up to her feet.

"That was Masako!" she cried.

Yasuhara ran out the room.

Mai ran after him and Lin.

Madoka and Kin ran out followed by Naru.

They got to the dining hall where Masako was.

"Hara-san! What's wrong?" Naru cried out.

John and the others were there.

Mai noticed that John was holding Masako in his arms protectively.

Naru turned around to see a figure dressed in all black standing there beside a body.

_Gene, _he thought to himself.

Naru saw who it was.

Austin was on the figure's large battle-ax that was piercing his torso.

The figure grabbed the body and tossed in aside.

Yuri caught the body as it flew at her.

Riku gasped in horror.

The figure jumped down from where it was and landed on the side of Naru facing behind him.

"She told me to tell you that we'll continue to kill people unless you surrender and come with us," the figure whispered in his ear, "I don't want to kill Mai next."

Naru made a fist.

"Face it Noll, this is our fate. We were bound to face each other to the death sooner or later."

Blood shot out Naru's shoulder at the tip of the ax blade pierced his shoulder.

Naru fell onto his knees holding his wound.

"Naru!" Mai cried running to his side.

Naru turned to the figure.

"It doesn't have to be like this," he said weakly, "You're still in there I know that much."

The figure walked away.

"Wait!" Naru shouted, "Wait!"

He tried to stand but fell back onto his knees.

"Naru!" Mai cried catching him before he hit the floor.

The figure walked away.

Naru couldn't even stand up let alone run after him.

"Oh my god," said Takigawa.

Naru turned around to see that the bone that was sticking out of the skull had a carving on it.

Naru recognized it.

He was the same mark he had on his shoulder.

She was calling him.

File 4, Devil's House part 4: brother vs. brother

Naru held his shoulder where Gene had pierced him.

What could he do?

Gene was alive and was out for blood.

Who was his next victim?

There were only two members of OPR left was one of them next target or was it one of SPR?

He was hoping that it wasn't SPR or OPR.

The door opened to his room and Mai stepped into the room.

"Naru?" she called peering over at his bedside.

Naru sat up on the bed staring at her.

Mai sat down in a chair near his bed.

"How's your shoulder doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Mai touched his shoulder staring that his wound which Ayako had bandaged up moments earlier.

Naru stood up and walked toward the window.

"You should rest." Mai ordered.

He couldn't rest now that he saw his dead brother alive and well but how could he tell anyone without sounding crazy?

"Damn it Naru," she cursed under her breath getting up and grabbed his arm.

Naru looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried wrapping her arms around his neck.

He had no choice if he didn't do something then everyone would be dead because of him.

"Mai," he said, "You should tell Madoka to pack up and leave this place."

"Why?" Mai cried out, "We were given this case and we're going to solve it!"

"If you don't then you will end up dead like the two from OPR," Naru explained.

"Do you want to die?"

"No," she replied, "But, I'm not leaving the man I love behind either and I know Mori-san would agree about leaving you here alone and I know that Lin-san will…"

"I'm the reason that everyone is dying!" he shouted.

Mai raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "That you're the reason?"

"That girl that you saw twice and that asked about me," he replied, "She has a connection with Mao Sibuya the woman who cursed and who…"

Could he say it?

Mai knew about Gene's death but never knew who the killer was.

"Who what Naru?" she asked.

"She killed Gene," he replied.

Mai jumped back.

"But Gene's death was an accident, wasn't it?"

"With Mao, I'm not that all surprise," Naru replied, "She always screws my life up somehow. She set the fire that killed my family a few months ago and she put a spell on Fai's father making him try to kill his family then himself. She's always ruins my life and I know this is her plan. She wants to screw with me by killing all of you!"

Mai touched his cheek.

"Naru," she said, "I know you've been through a lot but I won't let you suffer anymore."

She buried her face into his chest.

"If she wants to screw with your life then she's screwing with my life too."

"Mai,"

"I won't let her hurt you anymore by being by your side always. She won't get the enjoyment out it."

"It's not that simple Mai," he replied, "She has magic that are far beyond anyone you've ever seen. She can kill you without lifting a finger."

"What about that man?" Mai asked, "The man that killed Austin: what is his doing in all of this? Is he her servant?"

"You could say that," Naru replied making a fist.

"How touching," said a voice.

The two teens turned around to see the little girl leaning on the windowsill from outside.

"To think you finally let that hatred take over you Noll," she said jumping into the room.

"Mao!" Naru roared pulling out his gun at the girl's tempo while still holding Mai in one arm.

The girl stared at him.

"You know that I won't die that way," she said, "But this girl that girl whose body I'm borrowing will die though."

_Borrowing? A body?_

Those words crossed Mai's mind as she stared at the girl.

"Koza, whip Noll into shape for me," she called to a large shadowy figure behind them.

Mai recognized the figure from the times she ran into it.

A man with red hair wearing a white t-shirt with a red vents, blue jeans stood there.

Naru pointed his gun at the man.

The man smirked and shot out what looked like red lightening.

Naru fell back into the wall.

"Naru!" Mai cried out running toward him.

The man walked toward him smirking at him then the figure dressed in black appeared blocking his path.

"Get out of the way!" the man roared swinging his fist at the figure but the figure blocked it with the large battle-ax it carried.

"What are you doing Eugene?" the girl shouted.

"Remember your place!" the man hissed at the figure.

"I've done what you asked," the figure replied, "Don't you think this little game of yours is going on long enough?"

"I guess you're right," said the girl making the notation like she was going to faint from all the fun she was having.

Naru sat up with Mai touching his shoulder.

"Oh well, looks like our fun will have to wait," said the girl, "I hate to leave my beloved toy here but I must be going."

She turned around.

"Wait!" Mai cried out.

The girl froze.

"Who are you and why are you after Naru? He's not something that you can just play with when you get bored!"

The girl looked over her shoulder.

"She reminds me of little Gene," she said to the figure smiling.

The figure wasn't amused.

Naru got up to his feet slowly.

Mai placed her hand on his chest for support.

The girl stared at them with a straight face.

"It's ashamed you haven't told your own girlfriend who you really are Noll," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked.

"Mai-chan have you heard of Oliver Davis?"

"Of course, working with spiritualists you learn a few things!"

"I see, and then would love to meet him?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Mai shouted.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, right Kazuya Sibuya or should I say Oliver Davis?"

Naru growled as he made a fist.

Mai stared at Naru in shock.

"She's lying right?" she asked.

"No, it's true," Naru replied, "I've been keeping that from you and I'm sorry Mai," he replied, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well, isn't this sweet," said the girl, "Let's go Koza, Eugene. I'm bored now."

The three disappeared.

Naru punched the wall beside him.

Not only did Mao toy with him as usual but she revealed something about him that no one was to know especially Mai.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Oliver Davis?" Mai asked.

"I wasn't sure how everyone would handle it," he replied, "I've only came here to find Gene at the time so I wasn't considering my own name at the time."

Mai touched his shoulder.

"I know you have your reasons for hiding your real name but why did you hide from your friends? We wouldn't treat you any different Naru."

"I know but I just didn't want to deal with that stupid fan stuff," he replied, "Promise me you won't tell everyone Mai."

Mai pressed her lips against his.

Naru returned the kiss with the same passion.

"I love you," she said, "Not because you're rich or famous or anything like that but I love you for being you. The narcissistic jerk that I know and I love and would never trade anything in the world for. That's what it means to be in love Naru. I love you for you and no other reason than that."

Naru felt relieved.

He knew Mai would turn away from anyone even if they were rude, mean, cruel and a jerk toward her like he was in the past.

He leaned for another kiss this time it was her turn to return the kiss but with strong emotions of love flowing through his body like water down a stream in the forest.

Mai watched as the medics brought out Yuri's body.

The figure had killed her under the order of Mao.

Naru explained his past with Mao to Mai and now Mai found herself filled with hatred toward this woman for she was doing to Naru and other living beings.

Riku was sitting down on a bench nearby with his face in his hands.

Mai walked toward him.

"You are alright sir?" she asked in a kind and gentle voice.

Riku looked up at her.

"I don't how to tell Susan," he replied.

"Who's Susan?" Mai asked.

"She's Yuri's older sister and my fiancée. I promised her that I would watch over Yuri while she was away in the States."

"I see," Mai replied.

Riku stood up and bowed to Mai.

"Thank you miss," he said, "But I need to make a call."

"WHAT?" a voice cried out.

Mai walked over to Madoka who was talking with Kin and Haren.

"It's true," Kin replied, "Sarah called this morning."

"Mori-san?" Mai called over to her boss.

Madoka turned around to see Mai standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Oh Mai-chan," she said.

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

Mai looked to see Naru standing there next to her.

"Naru," she said.

"It's Gene's grave," Kin replied.

"Kazuya, someone has dog up his grave and took his body," Haren cried, "Gene is no longer there!"

Mai gasped in horror.

Who would do this?

Naru made a fist.

So, they've already noticed.

"I know who did it," he said looking down at his feet.

"Who?" Haren asked.

Han and Gin looked at the boy shaking his fist.

Naru turned and ran down the hallway.

"Naru?" Mai cried out as she ran after him.

She followed him to the garden.

"Naru?" she said once they came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Naru was staring at the distance.

"Naru?" she called again but no answer.

Naru bit his lower lip.

Then the figure dressed in black wearing that white mask over his face stepped out from the distance.

"Where's Mao?" Naru asked calmly.

"She's resting," said the figure reaching for his mask.

"Are you aware that Mai is right next to you?"

"You always pointed out the obsessive," Naru replied as the figure slowly removed his mask.

Mai's eyes widen as she found herself staring at a boy that looked just Naru!

"Gene?" she cried out.

The boy was smiling at them with a large battle-ax in hand.

"Gene," said Naru, "It's time you come back to your senses."

"You know little brother," said Gene holding his battle-ax up to his face.

"I'm under her spell and the only to break it is to kill me or her."

Gene swung his ax at Naru's shoulder again.

Naru jumped to the side avoiding the attack.

Gene smiled as his little brother dodged.

What was going on?

How was Gene even alive?

Why the two brothers who loved each other so much were were fighting each other?

Mai couldn't find the answer.

Naru blocked Gene's attack with his pistol.

Gene swung the ax at his brother's frank.

Naru ducked down and swung his foot under Gene's feet.

Gene fell back onto his back.

Mai stood there dumbfounded.

Gene swung around knocking Naru to the ground.

Gene held up his arm and slammed it down onto his brother's stomach.

"Gene you need to snap out this," Naru barked grabbing his brother's arm as it came back for another attack.

"Eugene," said a voice.

Mai saw a woman with long white hair wearing a long white dress approached them.

"Mao," Naru hissed.

The woman's purple eyes seemed lifeless to Mai.

The woman walked toward them.

"That's Mao Sibuya?" Mai asked, "But I thought she was a child!"

"Oliver and Eugene," she said, "Don't try to kill each other now," she said.

"You came out in your real body?" Gene asked.

Mao stared at Mai then at Naru.

"Koza, kill the girl," she ordered.

"No!" Naru roared pointing his gun at Mao's tempo.

Koza swung his arm with red lightening at the boy but Gene used his large ax to block him.

Mao looked at Mai.

"Everyone is so worked up over this little girl," she said, "She must mean something if both Davis twins are so willing to protect her."

"Leave her alone," Naru hissed at her.

Mao turned her head to the boy.

"Oliver," she said, "You should know that you can't kill me with your little gun."

Naru bit his lip.

"You know don't you? I can't be killed by you because I'm your master and you can't kill your master."

"Shut up!" Naru roared.

"You wish to die with me, is that it?" Mao asked, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Naru?" Mai cried out.

"Only a fool would want to die with the likes of you," Naru growled.

Mao placed her hand on his gun.

"Then answer me this," she said, "Why do you want to kill me?"

"You ruined my life!" Naru shouted, "That's why I'll kill you before you kill anyone else close to me!"

Mao smirked.

"But, I haven't been killing those close to you Oliver," she said, "I've only killed those who have nothing to do with you but maybe once I've killed the last one of them I'll go after your little friends next to make you suffer some more."

"Haven't screwed with me enough?" Naru roared out angrily.

"Perhaps," she said, "But you can never too sure."

"Naru!" Mai cried out, "Stop please, if you pull that trigger then you'll be like her!"

"Are you saying that I let this bitch walk free?" Naru hissed, "I can't let go of the past even though I have no freedom anymore!"

"Naru," Mai called.

Gene turned to Mai then to Mao.

Mao was pleased with the reaction she was getting from Naru.

Normally, Naru was a cool clam level-headed boy but Mao brought up his reckless side.

Mao grabbed Naru by the shirt and tossed him aside.

Naru's back hit the fountain nearby.

"NARU!" Mai cried out running to him.

"Eugene," she said, "make sure your brother suffers some more by killing a certain someone once you finish off the last of OPR," Mao ordered.

Mai could see the hatred Gene had in his eyes for this woman.

Both brothers hated this woman with all their beings.

Mai could understand as she was starting to hate her too.

Gene took one look at his brother and Mai then left.

Mao and Koza disappeared after him leaving the two teens alone.

Naru lied with his head in Mai's lap.

He eyes were closed but a moan told Mai that he was awake.

She stroked his hair gently.

"I'm sorry Naru," she said as tears fell down her face.

Naru slowly opened his eyes and sat up to see that they were alone.

"I guess they're gone," he said.

He was his cool calm level-headed self again, which was one of the things that Mai loved about him.

"Naru," she said biting her lip.

"Do you want to die?"

"Of course not," he replied, "Only fools would end their lives that early in the game."

He was thinking logically as usual.

"I'm sorry Mai," he said, "I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this."

"I got myself involved," she replied touching his cheek.

"I love you and that's how people show their love for each other by being there for each other."

She placed her hand onto his shoulder that Gene had injured earlier.

She looked down at her other hand and the ground she was kneeling on.

"I'll always be there for you Naru," she said, "Even if she tries to kill me. I would gladly for anyone important to me especially for you."

Naru made a fist as she spoke.

"I'll always be by your side and nothing would ever change that."

"Mai," he said staring at her from the corner of his eye.

"We should get inside before the others come looking for us," she said standing up but felt a hand grab her wrist.

She looked down at him.

"I feel like staying here for a while," he said, "Just stay here with me."

Mai smiled and sat down beside him.

They looked up at the sky enjoying the clouds going by.

Naru pressed his lips against her cheek.

Mai turned around and stroked his cheek.

Soon, they leaned forward and kissed.

Rumors about Mao and Gene spent throughout the house after Riku was found dead with his head chopped off.

Mai claimed that she didn't tell anyone.

Naru had learned that Lin saw the whole thing with Mai and Naru between Mao, Koza and Gene.

Naru got the beaten of his life from Kin for not telling him that he knew what happened to Gene's corpse.

Mai gotten yelled at by Takigawa and Ayako for not saying anything even though it had been three days since Riku's body was found.

"It's getting too dangerous," said Kin sharpening a knife he had.

"I agree," Haren replied, "We should pack up and leave first thing in the morning."

Han lied on his stomach with Gin sitting on the back of the couch behind him.

Naru sat in chair backwards staring out the window.

"I'll tell Madoka that her group should leave tomorrow too and as for the boy," said Kin looking over at his nephew.

"Mao will continue to hunt him down no matter where he goes, so we should get the others out of harm's way."

"What about Noll's girlfriend," Haren asked in a concern voice, "Mao knows about her now and for sure she'll target the girl next."

Kin knew that he was right.

"We can't do anything about that," he said, "Not unless you know a way to kill that witch?"

Haren shook his head.

"I thought not," said Kin, "Noll, you should pack your things now. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Naru could only nod as he placed his hand underneath his chin.

The door opened and Lin came into the room with Madoka.

"Everyone is asleep at the moment," Lin replied before either of them could say anything about the others.

Fai sat on the couch reading a file regarding the four deaths at the house so far.

"This is truly the Devil's house," he said, "Don't you think so Noll?"

Naru didn't reply.

"What should we do?" Madoka asked like a worried mother for her child.

Kin understood Madoka's pain since she saw the twins like her own sons as well as students.

Lin felt the same way about the boys but now the two boys were forced by a witch to fight each other which neither of them wanted.

Naru wanted to crawl into the darkest room and stay there if he could.

Kin stood up and shook his head.

"We get everyone out of here," he replied.

Then the door flew open and Ayako came in with a look of a worried mother looking for her child.

"Lin-san! Mori-san!' she cried out, "Have you seen Mai anywhere?"

"Matsuzaki-san?" Naru called as that suddenly drew him into the conversation for the first time ever.

"Did something to Mai-chan?" Madoka asked looking worried like an aunt for her niece.

"I went to check on her and Masako before going to my room when Masako came running to me saying that someone came into their room and took Mai!" Ayako explained.

Naru jumped to his feet.

Mai was taken!

No doubt Mao had a hand in this.

He walked toward Ayako.

"Where's Hara-san now?" he asked.

"With John and Yasuhara," Ayako replied, "She's upset."

Naru ran out the room to John and Yasuhara's room.

He pushed the door open and saw Yasuhara holding a cup of hot tea to Masako who was burling her face in John's shoulder.

"Sibuya-san?" John called as he saw Naru standing there.

Yasuhara and Masako looked to the boy standing there.

"What happened?" he asked more concern on where Mai was than anything else but Masako was the only lead he had to find her.

"I was sitting on my bed talking with Mai about some things when this man with red hair and dressed in red broke through the window. Mai tried to fight him off by using the nine cuts on him but it had no effect. The man then pushed her against the wall and the next thing I know they were gone just like that. I couldn't tell where they went to but I know Mai is still alive."

The question was how long?

Naru took off out the room.

"Wait Sibuya-san!" Yasuhara cried out but his cry fell on deaf ears.

File 5, Devil's House part 5: out of hatred or love

Naru ran down the hall looking for any sign that could lead him to Mai.

He saw a figure standing there watching him.

Naru froze.

"Gene!" he called as the figure stepped out revealing his face to him.

Gene held up a small round red badge to his face.

"Mai managed to get this off of me," he said, "It's what Mao used to control me."

"So, you're back to the Gene I know?" Naru asked.

"Do you see me holding my ax?" Gene replied.

"Right," Naru replied, "Where are they holding her?"

Gene placed his hand on the wall.

"There's a secret passage behind this wall," he explained press an invisible button.

The wall in front of him began to slide to the side making an opening big even for an elephant to fit through.

"Let's go," said Gene stepping through the opening with a flashlight in hand.

Naru followed right behind him.

"Why did she take Mai?" Naru asked.

"Mao wants you to suffer more so you would have no choice but to join her," Gene explained.

"I would rather die than join that bitch," Naru hissed making Gene chuckle.

"Same old Noll," he replied as they made their way down the dark hallway.

They came to an old wooden door.

"What is this place?' Naru asked.

"This place built as a storage unit for a nuclear power plant," Gene explained, "But it shut down after an exploration forty-six years ago and now this house was built in its place but no one ever lived here some strange reason but that's what everyone thinks."

Naru listened to his brother's story.

"Mao built this house for herself and then she moved to England that's when she marked you. She moved back here to hide from those that were hunting her down. She took in an orphan named Jessica and uses her body when she wants to so that way her enemies couldn't find her. That's why we haven't heard any about her for the past eleven years."

"Why are we here then?" Naru asked.

"People were killed by Mao to lure you here knowing if there were spirits here then you would come to solve the case," Gene explained, "The prime minster learned of the deaths so he hired Haiku Yara to deal with problem by demanding an order to have the house destroy but every time they tried someone ended up dead so they stopped thinking that it was a ghost or the Devil himself which is why they refer to this place as the Devil's house for all the murders. Then he hired SPR, OPR and you to deal with the ghost problem which that worked in Mao's favor because she had want she was after, you."

"So, she killed Yara-san because there was no need for him anymore then the others," Naru replied.

Gene nodded.

"She went back to England one last and got me and brought me here where she used that spell to bring me back to life. That was days before you arrived. I kept in contact with Mai so that way nothing will seem a muse. I wanted her to feel safe so I created fake dreams so she couldn't suffer like those Mao killed or more like Mao ordered me to give Mai false hopes of this being another haunted place so that way Madoka and Lin wouldn't catch on with her plan. I wanted Mai to know everything but I knew it would scar her so I didn't."

Naru made a fist as Gene opened the door.

"Naru! Gene!" a voice cried out as they stepped in.

"Mai!" Naru called out seeing the girl standing there wearing a long white dress that Naru thought looked perfect on her.

The girl walked toward two boys.

Naru walked toward her.

"Mai, are you alright?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"I'm fine," she replied, "Let's get out of here."

Gene turned to the shadows.

"Gene?" Naru called then looked over to see Mao standing there with Koza at her side.

"I knew you would come if kidnapped your little girlfriend," she said.

"Mao," Naru hissed.

"Why can't you just leave Noll alone?" Gene asked.

"I can't do that," said Mao, "I've already marked him."

"Why did you mark Naru?" Mai cried out.

"Why?" Mao replied, "Do I need a reason to mark anyone? I was interested in his power. That's all."

Naru bit his lower lip.

"Noll," said Gene, "Get Mai out of here, I'll handle them."

"Are you insane?" Naru growled, "They're too strong for you!"

"Noll, I say this as your older brother," said Gene, "You got to get Mai back to the others and don't bother coming back for me."

Naru made a fist.

"Wait a minute Gene," Mai cried out, "You can't…."

Naru grabbed her by the wrist and ran down the hallway but before they got out the door Koza slammed his fist into Naru's face knocking him backwards.

"Noll!" Gene cried out.

"Naru!" Mai cried running to his side.

"Koza, take Oliver away and as for the girl, I have no use for her anymore. Kill her anyway you like," said Mao, "Oh and Eugene don't ever cross me again."

Naru opened his eyes and found himself chained up to a wall.

Mao stepped into the room.

"Ah, you're awake," she said.

"Where's Mai and Gene?" Naru asked.

"Eugene is fine, he's in another cell as we speak," Mao replied.

"Where's Mai?"

Mao didn't answer.

"Where is she?" Naru roared out.

"Dead," Mao replied.

Naru's heart fell out his chest.

No she can't be dead!

He couldn't lose both Mai and Gene!

"YOU'RE LYING!" he shouted, "SHE ISN'T DEAD!"

Mao just smirked at his reaction.

"You tell me, does this look dead to you?" she asked pulling a curtain.

Mai was lying on a large table with a sharp blade piercing her chest right between her breasts.

Naru's heart sank to his gut.

Mai looked over the corner of her eye at him.

He could see the pain in her eyes as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mai!" he cried out trying to stand up.

Mao smirked again.

"She means the world to you doesn't she?" she said with an evil smile.

"LET HER GO!" Naru roared out feeling his rage burning inside his chest.

His whole body was on fire.

Was his love for Mai this strong or was it his hatred for Mao?

Naru wasn't too sure which it was but he knew how he felt about the both of them for sure.

Mao titled his chin upwards.

"How cute," she said, "You want your little princess safe. Tell ya what, I'll let her go if you join me. It's as simple as that."

"I'll never join you and I know you will kill her!"

"You're a smart boy Oliver."

Naru felt like an eruption of hot boiling lava would flow out if he didn't get his anger under control but like he cared.

Both Mai and Gene were in harm's way and it's was all because of him.

Naru leaned forward knowing he couldn't break the chains but something happened that surprised Mao and Naru himself.

The chains began to break apart.

What was going on?

Naru wasn't using his powers but his body felt the sudden large amount emerge from his rage.

The room shook as the chains flew off into tiny little pieces.

Mao stood there shocked as hell.

Naru took a step toward her.

"How did you do that?" she cried out as the room still shook but this time it was much stronger than before.

Naru didn't reply.

Golden energy surrounded his body.

He looked up at the woman standing in front of him.

He took off at a speed that no human could ever reach in their lives.

Naru appeared beside Mai's side.

"Naru?" she cried out in shock.

Naru ripped the chains off her ankles and wrists after removing the blade gently out of her body.

He picked her up into his arms and turned to Mao.

He gently placed Mai onto the floor.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied staring at his eyes.

Naru touched her cheek tenderly.

He turned to Mao with rage burning in his deep blue eyes.

Mao took a step back.

There was no way for that boy to have so much power.

Naru took off once more only to reappear in front of the woman and slammed his fist into her gut spending her flying back.

Mao hit the wall hard.

Naru stood there feeling the power overflowing him like water overflowing a blanket.

Mai slowly got up to her feet.

Naru turned around to face her.

Mai walked toward him with her vision so fuzzy from the lack of blood in her body.

Naru caught her as she fell backwards toward the floor.

"Mai!" he cried out.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"No, you're not," he replied.

Mai grabbed his shirt.

"Let's go find Gene," she said.

Naru lifted her up into his arms once again and vanished into thin air.

They reappeared near a cell that Gene was in.

"Gene?" Naru called as he set Mai down onto the floor.

He saw Gene laying the floor.

"Gene! Hold on!"

He found the strength of his new power lift the bars like they were stacks of paper.

He tossed them aside and ran inside into the cell.

"Gene!" he cried as he ran to his brother's side.

He lifted his brother's upper torso in his arms.

"Noll?" Gene called out.

"I'm here Gene, hold on I'll get you out!"

"Noll,"

Mai watched the two boys with a smile on her face.

"I can't see anything anymore," Gene said reaching up for his brother's face.

"What are you talking about?" Naru asked, "You can see me just fine, right?"

"You're the only one I can see because before she took you away I gave my half of our powers that's why you're strong now. Listen Noll, I can't stay amount the living anymore. I'm time came when I was hit by that car."

Naru knew that this was true but he couldn't bring himself to agree or hold back the tears.

"I can't lose you again!" he cried out.

"Noll, you have Mai now," said Gene, "Please protect her."

Mai realized what was going on but still couldn't move.

Naru looked over at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

Mai was no fool when it came to this.

Gene had touched her life too and now that she finally got to meet him in real life instead of her dreams it was hard for her not to actually see the two brothers act the way they do toward each other. Gene and Naru were both important to her and now Gene will soon be a spirit only to appear in her dreams again.

Naru buried his face into his brother's chest.

"I'm sorry Noll, Mai," said Gene, "I wish the three of us could live in peace but maybe in the afterlife."

Naru knew what he meant by that.

"Noll, grow up to be a strong man and don't let any harm come to Mai or I'll personal give nightmares for the rest of your life."

Gene began to fade into tiny little blue lights.

"I'm glad I got to see you two together," he said with a smile on his face.

Naru couldn't smile like his brother and even though his brother's smile was heartwarming it couldn't a smile to his face.

Mai, who always smiling couldn't bring a smile to her lips both as she watched the one twin fade away and the other suffer from losing his twin again.

Gene was completely gone now leaving the two grieving teens there.

Naru punched the floor as the tears came down his face.

Not once has he let his true feelings show in front of anyone but he could trust Mai: after all he loved her.

He stood up and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

He turned to Mai.

"We should get you to the others," he said lifting her up into his arms.

"They're worried about you."

"Naru," she said burling her face into his chest.

"How can you stand this?"

"I can't but I can't let myself get too carried away. Gene would hate me for it."

She nodded and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Then Koza burst through the room with red lightening around his body.

"Not so fast kid," he said, "You got to get pass me first."

Naru placed Mai down onto the floor again.

Naru stood up feeling his and Gene's strength mixing to create a powerful fighter.

_I can feel Gene is alive inside of me, _he thought to himself as he looked down at his palm.

Koza ran toward him.

Naru ran at him.

BOOM!

Smoke filled the air from the impact.

Mai watched as the smoke cleared revealing Naru's fist in Koza's gut and the same was for Koza's fist.

Mai gasped as they stood there.

Then Koza fell to the floor face first.

He was dead.

Mao sat up from where she had been thrown by the boy.

"Gene, that fool," she said, "He mixed his own life energy into his brother."

"Gene did always put his siblings first," said a voice.

Mao looked to see Lin standing there with Kin, Haren and Madoka.

"You!" she growled at Kin.

"So, you remember me," said Kin, "Even though you've been busy screwing around with my nephew's life."

Mao let out a low growl.

Lin took a step toward her.

Mao stepped back knowing that she was no match for him.

Lin reached into her chest and pulled out her heart.

"You killed another of your kind to save a boy?" she said weakly to Lin.

"That boy is like a son to me," Lin replied, "I and besides, he is my boss."

Mao fell onto the floor first face.

Madoka sighed.

"It's finally over," she said.

"Um, Kin," said Haren turning to the girl on Han's back.

"What should we do about her?"

"Hmmm," said Kin staring at the girl.

Naru carried Mai down the hall back to the house.

"Do you think it's over?" she asked.

"No, Mao is still alive," Naru replied, "As long she is alive then we can't be safe."

Mai buried her face into his chest again.

Then Naru felt a sharp pain on his shoulder where the mark was.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"It's my shoulder," he said fighting the pain.

Mai lifted up his sleeve and saw that the mark disappearing.

"The mark's fading!" she cried out.

"But that can only happen if Mao removes it which we both know that will never happen so someone killed her."

"You got that right Noll," said a voice.

Naru turned around to see Kin, Lin, Haren and Madoka standing there behind him.

Han and Gin were there too with a little girl on Han's back.

"That's Jessica," said Naru remembering what Gene had told him about the girl.

Kin nodded.

SPR were filled in what happened during the battle.

They found it hard to believe and now the case was closed and so was the end of Naru's suffering.

Mai stared at the house one last time.

This would be the last time she would see this place.

Since there was no host it was nothing left but to inform the prime minster of the results which Kin handled.

"Well, this is goodbye," said Takigawa to Naru as the boy helped place the last of the equipment into the van.

"Not exactly," Naru replied.

"Huh?" said Yasuhara.

"Kin and Haren are heading back to England but I'm staying here in Japan," Naru explained.

"SERIOUSLY?" everyone shouted.

"Yep," Madoka replied, "Kin and I discussed it this morning and since Naru and Mai-chan are now a couple it seems suitable that he stays here for their relateionship."

Madoka gave Naru a big smile.

"Welcome back to the team," she said happily.

"Yeah welcome back man," said Takigawa.

Mai kissed Naru on the cheek.

"There's more where that came from hone," she teased pointing his chest.

Naru chuckled.

Everyone smiled.

"Mai-neechan," a voice called out.

Mai turned around to see Jessica standing there holding onto the handle to the gate.

"What's the matter Jessica-chan?" Mai asked.

"So, is Kazuya-nichan really coming back with us?"

Mai nodded smiling at her new little sister.

Since Ayako and Takigawa adapted Mai they decided on adapting Jessica too.

Now Mai had a little sister.

"Let's go home you two," said Ayako to the two girls.

They made their way to Takigawa's car.

Naru grabbed Mai's wrist.

"You and Jessica will ride with us," he said kissing her tempo.

Mai smiled and nodded leading Jessica to the black van.

They got into the van and waved goodbye to Kin and Haren who were getting in a cab to the airport.

"I'm glad you're staying Naru," said Mai placing her head on his chest.

Naru smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad too Mai," he said wrapping an arm around her.

SPR was full with the usual life as usual.

Mai served tea with the help of her little helper Jessica.

Naru got to meet Arthur: Ayako and Takigawa's son.

Madoka said that she was going to be a mother.

Everyone was happy for her.

John and Masako were getting married in June and invited everyone to the wedding.

Yasuhara had prose to his girlfriend a few days later and getting married in April of next year.

Mai finished passing out the tea and sat down beside Naru on his armchair, since Naru was small enough to where she could sit beside him: Mai took any chance to be next to him since they've been dating for three months now.

Naru wrapped his arm around her as he took a sip of tea.

Jessica sat between her foster parents on the couch.

Masako sat beside John in other armchair leaving Yasuhara in the one armchair alone but like he cared anyways.

Lin and Madoka sat in wooden chairs.

Mai placed her head onto Naru's chest.

It was a nice day to spend with friends/family.

Mai was very happy now.

She had great friends, a great family, a new little sister and brother and most of all: a great boyfriend.

The sun began to set for everyone to call it a night.

Mai jumped up to her feet and smiled at her boyfriend.

They kissed good night before parting for the day.

Mai jumped into the back of Takigawa's car with Arthur in his car seat and Jessica sitting on other side of her new little brother.

Mai waved to the others as they drove away to go home.

The moment they got home Ayako made dinner for them.

After dinner Takigawa, Jessica and Mai watched some TV.

Ayako took Arthur to bed.

"Mai, could you please take Jessica to bed," she called to her oldest daughter.

"Sure," Mai called back taking Jessica to bed.

Once she made sure Jessica was in bed Mai walked into her room after saying good night to her new family.

She climbed into the bed and pulled the sheets over her shoulders.

She felt something vibrating in her pocket.

She pulled out her cell phone since she had forgotten it was there.

It was a text from Naru.

_"Good night Mai, I love you," _it read.

Mai smiled and replied to his text.

_"Good night Naru, I love you,"_

She then placed the phone on her nightstand next to her bed and closed her eyes.

The end,


End file.
